Waiting For Love
by RainbowJH
Summary: I had introduced myself as her boyfriend and kissed her. The picture, it seemed, was taken at just the right moment. Rose and I kissing, mouth to mouth, our bodies flush against one another, her hands wrapped around my neck, mine around her back possessively, leaving no doubt in the viewers mind about our obvious chemistry. It couldn't be mistaken for accident


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizablecharacters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of J.K .Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

 _ **This was written for Round 3 of the Battlefield Wars- Team "After All This Time- Always". The headlining character is Rose Weasley and assisting character is Teddy Lupin.**_

 _ **I'm using the remaining prompts:**_

 _ **(colour) Coral,**_

 _ **(word)** **Dead** ,_

 _ **(word) Ripper,**_

 _ **(word) Idiot,**_

 _ **(word) Waiting,**_

 _ **(dialogue) "I'm thinking of leaving school, growing a beard and joining the circus." - Cassie, Skinns,**_

 _ **(emotion) Adoration**_

 **Words - 935**

 **As I said, a thank you isn't enough, Laura, for all your help.**

* * *

Waiting For Love

 _Rose PoV_

I peeked from behind the pillar, taking in the number of people. My unruly hair, which I had inherited from my mother, had taken a long time to cooperate into a bun and made me late. Taking a deep breath, I stepped forward and walked confidently towards the Great Hall. My sequin pleated coral dress swishing around my ankles, perfect for the Spring Ball hosted at Hogwarts.

Thank god, I didn't have the typical Weasley red hair. Instead, I was blessed with brown hair with natural red highlights. I had fallen in love with this gown at first sight. No long wait for the right dress like Victoire. And I really don't like waiting.

I had decided to attend the ball alone. I hadn't accepted any of the requests for the date. It was definitely going to make a statement and I have no doubt the Daily Prophet would have my face splashed across the front page tomorrow. I wouldn't mind it, just this instance. I had a bet going. I owed Teddy a Quidditch match if he won. Teddy would owe me a date if I won.

* * *

 _Teddy PoV_

I smiled as I looked out my window from my desk at the brown speck across the horizon getting closer and closer. It was a letter from Rose, carried by her ever faithful hawk, Ripper. The shopkeeper had said it ripped and teared people's skin with its claws if they went near them, resulting in the name bestowed upon it.

We had been on five dates till now and we were going strong. She was still in school and we have been careful so far to avoid the press. It wouldn't do for the Head of Improper Use of Magic to be seen with a Hogwarts student. For us, age didn't matter, like my parents. At first, I had protested but after the first date, there was another and the next one and so on. I had, of course, got the alright, along with a threat, from Uncle Ron.

 _Rose PoV_

We, that is Teddy, Victoire, James, Lily, Lysander, Lorcan, Scorpius, Fred and I, were on a vacation in France. Victoire , James and Lorcan were playing in the water. Lily, Lysander, Scorpius and Fred had discovered the joy of surfing saying it was like flying on water.

Teddy and I were sunbathing. Well, in his case reading and I was sipping on my latte.

"I'm thinking of leaving school, growing a beard and joining the circus." I said as I looked at the horizon lazily. I breathed in the salty, humid air of the beach and loved it.

"Of course, darling, but there's just a tidbit of a problem with your plan." Teddy looked at with me, like he was dead serious.

"Oh?" I looked up at him playfully, peeking at him from behind my sunglasses.

"You can't grow a beard, not even magically and your mother would kill you for even the thought of leaving school and bring you back again to make you study. Now, do you see the problem with your plan?" His eyes sparkled with mischief and adoration.

"Aww, you're such a spoilsport. There went my wonderful plan in a cloud of dust!"

* * *

 _Teddy PoV_

"I am an idiot, ain't I?" I questioned Rose as I sat down on the chair in the Burrow and I threw the newspaper across the wall.

"No, you aren't. This was bound to come out someday. Better sooner, than later. We couldn't have goofed around all our lives."

Yesterday, we were at the bar - The Smoking Potions, owned by Seamus Finnegan. A guy had been hitting on her and in my jealousy I had introduced myself as her boyfriend and kissed her in front of the bar.

The picture, it seemed, was taken at just the right moment. Rose and I kissing, mouth to mouth, our bodies flush against one another, her hands wrapped around my neck, mine around her back possessively, leaving no doubt in the viewers mind about our obvious chemistry. It couldn't be mistaken for an accident.

"Though I wouldn't have preferred it to come out this way." She continued.

"Me either."

Awkward couldn't describe the way I felt when I payed for the newspaper and unrolled it to see the photo covering more than half part of the front page. I had swallowed the egg wrong causing me to start coughing.

The relationship would become dead, being constantly scrutinized. The next few days weren't going to be easy.

Aunt Ginny, my godmother, had immediately come forward to thump my back. Looking at the photo, she'd stopped mid-step and then started laughing a stomach-aching kind of hearty laugh. Uncle Harry had immediately asked what it was. I had buried my face in my hands, out of mortification, wondering if the day could get any worse.

And then, I remembered. Uncle Ron! He'd surely kill me. Though all our friends and family knew about it, I don't think he'd appreciate to see a photo of his little girl like that.

"Hey." I looked up. Rose stood up from the chair and made herself comfortable on my lap. "It'll all be old news in no time. Besides, we are in this together. And I've now graduated from Hogwarts. There's no need to worry. Everything will work out."

Yeah, we're in this together. As long as Rose was with me, every thing would work out.

* * *

 **Good? Bad? Okay? Superb? How is it? I'd like to know. Drop a review. What do you think about this one-shot?**

 **This feels like a milestone to me. Two fics in a day. Though, it's the result of procrastination. R...e...v...i...e...w**


End file.
